Burning Hearts
by TheWanderings
Summary: Whenever I remember that kiss we shared, those few seconds, it lit my heart on fire, and I never wanted it to go out, but I ruined it." Quinn whispers quietly. Frozen Roses Sequel, Fabbery and Brittana.
1. Teens in a Van

**Rachel**

The days and nights spent in the stolen security van had driven you to the point of insanity. There days were spent by watching the dull farming landscape roll past the windows. It had given you a sense of tranquillity at first, but now if you see one more cow, you'd probably veer off the empty road and see if you can run it over. And the smell... God, the smell. You would think living in Lima, you'd have been used to a whole different variety of different smells.

The nights were worst. You'd try your best to stay awake at the wheel until Sunshine would insist on driving. Too tired to protest, you would always give in, causing the group to be a victim of the tiny girl's wild, irresponsible driving. Puck and Finn would always snore, and Santana's sobs often racked the Hispanic girl while she slept.

You couldn't blame her. Her sadness would always overtake any happy vibe that you tried to give off. Whenever Santana wasn't staring blankly off into space, she was yelling at everybody angrily in Spanish. At night you could hear her mumble in her sleep, and she would also wake everybody up from their restless sleep when she called out terrified in her sleep for the happy go-lucky blonde. And when everyone woke up, nobody would ever dare to address the subject.

Quinn was always the one that seemed to get on Santana's nerves the most. She seemed to blame Quinn for Brittany's death, and honestly, most of the group blamed her too.

You never thought you'd feel such a sense of loss over someone who wasn't your fathers or Finn... or Quinn for that matter. But Brittany was one of the most wholesome human beings you had ever met. She was never mean to anybody which you respected. She didn't deserve to go that way.

You can still feel the ice encircling your arms uncomfortably, Lucy's freezing hands on your face, then you remember that shred of hope you felt when your friends show up. Santana and Brittany's encouraging smiles when they tell you to hang in there. All of a sudden Brittany's relieved eyes turned to ones of shock as cold racked the blonde's body.

Poor Santana. She tries so hard to make herself seem indifferent.

Your eyes open wearily when you hear a whimper that you had grown familiar to over the past few nights. You slowly crawl over to the sleeping Latina who was rolling over restlessly in her cot. You almost drop to the floor when the van runs over a deep pothole.

"Brittany." Santana sighs and pulls her cheap blanket up to her chin. Your heart breaks a little when you see a wet tear roll down the side of Santana's face. "I'm sorry."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"_No, No, NO!" Santana pushes Puck roughly to the side when he tries to calm her down with his hand on her shoulder. "Let go of me! Brittany!"_

_You had never seen her so broken, Santana crying heavily on the floor as she clutched on to a frozen Brittany's legs, as if this form of Brittany was the only thing holding her to this earth. You walk over to her cautiously and kneel beside her, you eyes too are filled with tears that cloud your vision._

_You rest your gently over the tan hand encircling Brittany's ankle. "I'm s-sorry for your loss." You choke out unevenly as you slowly pry the Latna's fingers away._

_Santana looks at you with desperate eyes as she says determinedly, "We have to take her with us- we need to find a way to fix her." Santana gets to her feet and looks around the group with hopeful eyes. "We can find a van and- and we could look for someone who knows about things like this. Or- Or we can help Quinn develop her powers, and while Quinn's ice thing keeps her from melting or whatever, she can find a way to fix her. If Lucy can freeze her, then Quinn could- I don't know- unfreeze her!"_

_You smile sadly at the Latina and squeeze her hands gently in your own. Quinn shifts uncomfortably under everyone's gazes._

"_She was my friend too, Santana. If there was anything I could do, I would, but... I've never seen anything like this. I can freeze something and make sure it's still alive underneath, but-but," Quinn takes a deep breath to regain her composure before continuing, "Lucy didn't use any control, I tried to get to her in time but I-" Quinn winces at the look of obvious despair written across Santana's face. "I can try to defrost her, but Brittany's gone... She's dea-"_

_Quinn was cut off by a feral looking Santana lunging at her and bringing her to the ground. Puck makes a move to pull Santana off of the blonde girl, but Sunshine holds him back, looking at the two girls nervously. Santana brings her fist down repeatedly against Quinn's arms and sides, her built in weapons apparently forgotten in her desperation. You want to stop Santana's attack, but you can't will your legs to move._

"_You fucking bitch!" Santana screams. "You ungrateful, puta. We were fucking saving you. I went through a killer headache for you and now Brittany's gone, and for what?" Santana arms fall limply against Quinn's sides. The Latina hits her again tiredly. "Why? We should have never came after you... We were fine by ourselves."_

_Santana rolls off of Quinn who let out a deep breath she had been holding and clutched her sides. Santana sits next to Quinn and curled her legs into her chest._

"_I had this entire plan. After we got under Jessie's radar I was going to take us west, to Cali. She talked about California a lot, she missed her home." Santana smiled sadly as her eyes glassed over. "I had some money in a secret account saved up. I was going to buy us a studio where she'd teach stupid mouth breathers how to dance, and I would have done all the business stuff for her 'cause she hates math, and we'd stay in the condo above the studio. I would buy us as many annoying cats she wanted. And when we-" Santana cringes. "She got old, I would stay with her till the end, and then I would take the Beretta out of the desk drawer and... and I'd do whatever it took to be with her again."_

"_Santana..." Quinn whimpers. "I'm so sorry."_

_Santana gets up off the floor and looks at Sunshine emotionlessly._

"_There's a lot full of vans out back," Santana tosses a bunch of keys to the tiny girl. Sunshine nods wordlessly and runs towards the direction that the Latina pointed. "Quinn and whoever the hell you are, go help her. Puck, grab Brittany-"_

"_Santana you know what Quinn said-" You start nervously._

"_I'm not leaving her here, she should be with her family." Santana runs her finger over Brittany's frozen cheek. "They deserve to know what happened, and she deserves to be there with people who really love her."_

"_Wait a second," You scream at Quinn silently to be quiet, anything she has to say would not be helpful. "We can't just drop everything and go to California... I-I need to find my dad. Wherever he is, Beth is, and I know that what happened to Brittany is horrible, but you're heads not in the right place right now."_

_Before Santana makes a move to jump at Quinn again, a sullen Puck perks up._

"_I need to find her, Santana, and so does Puck, I'm sure." Quinn says casting a sad look at Noah. "I could never begin to forgive myself for what happened to Brittany, I'll try to redeem myself for all the stuff I've caused, but my family comes first. Beth is the one thing I haven't fucked up yet. I can't go west to Cali if there's even the slightest possibility that my father has her somewhere else."_

_You hold your breath as Santana stalks over to Quinn and looks her straight in the eye._

"_I'm just asking that you keep her from melting so I can bring her home. It won't take long. It'll be a short explanation, m-my condolences, and then you can run away with Puckerman to find your darling baby Beth." Santana says quietly. "Q... You owe me this much."_

"_I'm going wherever Rachel's going." Finn speaks up, looking at you determinedly. "I don't know who that girl was, but I want to do whatever you guys need me to do to help."_

_Santana turns away from Quinn to look at you confusedly._

"_Okay, Berry. Who's the Pillsbury dough turd?"_

"_Santana, I know you're upset," You start, resting a comforting hand on a wounded (pride-wise) Finn. "But Finn is just trying to help. I'll accompany you to California to talk to Brittany parents. And after that..." You trail off as your gaze locks with Quinn._

_You have to be honest. You don't know what you're doing. After all of this, you're sure you can't return home, that would put your dads at to much of a risk. And you're beyond confused now about Finn because apparently he's a mutant now. When the hell did this happen? You're not sure, and there's also Sunshine who apparently knows the worlds most well-kept secret. And Quinn-_

_You don't know if you'll ever be able to trust Quinn again and that breaks your heart. _

_You have to protect Finn and Sunshine while making sure Santana doesn't murder Quinn, who you don't know if you want to kiss right now or slap her. On top of that, Quinn, and most likely Noah, are going to go off on a dangerous endeavour to find Beth, and you want to go to help, but if you go, Finn will go and he's already to involved in this mess as it is. Furthermore, you don't know at all how Sunshine got involved with Puck and Finn, but she's human as far as you know, and you can't help but think that if she goes up against any mutant, she won't last long._

_You fucking hate today._

"_Umm... What about me?" The Harmony look-a-like asks as she raises her hand in the air like it's kindergarten. "I'll help, I guess." She says, supposedly unsure of what she was offering to do._

"_No offence, honey, but you seem a bit unstable."_

_You look over to the dark haired girl to see her skin literally crawl. The sight of it makes you want to empty the contents of you're stomach on the floor._

"_I-I may be a little," You can see the back of the girl's spine snap and re-align itself in the girl's body. The girl shudders as her eyes turn a deep blue. "Randomized, but I'm only really like this when I'm scared, I think."_

"_What do you think, Rachel?" Quinn asks._

_Fuck, why is it up to you?_

"_I-I think that we should get to California to inform Brittany's parents of her passing. Afterwords," You pause and lock eyes with every person in the room. "Afterwords, we will find out what we all should do. But like we said before, we need to stick together."_

_There's a chorus of agreements around me which makes me release my breath which you didn't notice you were holding till now._

"_Okay, losers, this way to the wheels." Santana says waving them out the door. "Don't forget Britt, Puck." She adds brokenly before jogging out of the room._

_You move to follow the crowd until a firm hand grasps you're arm._

"_Quinn, we really must go before your fathers guards find that they no longer have any prisoners left to guard." You say tiredly. Your heart nearly stops in your chest when Quinn pulls you into a tight hug and whispers in your ear._

"_I know you hate me right now, and truthfully I hate me too. But I am going to do whatever it takes to get my baby back, and you too. I messed us up royally. And the only person I was thinking about while I was stuck here wasn't Beth, it was you, and I don't feel guilty about it."_

"_I'm scared of what will happen next. Because I don't know if I'll see Beth again, and I'm scared of you. All these feelings you make me feel, I haven't felt before."_

_Quinn pulls herself away from you, but doesn't let go of your hands. She places both of them gently over her heart and breaths deeply. Your hands tingle as they feel for Quinn's rapid pulse._

"_Every time I thought about you, it made me feel better, like I had the tiny shred of hope that there was someone in the world like you, someone to make it better. Whenever I remember that kiss we shared, those few seconds, it lit my heart on fire, and I never wanted it to go out, but I ruined it." Quinn whispers quietly, and you shut your eyes tightly at just the thought of her lips against yours._

"_I know this is a bad time. I wish I could help Brittany. I wish Beth was with me now so that my one priority was to keep you safe and happy." Your breath hitches when you see tears appear in Quinn's eyes. The blonde laces your fingers together and squeezes them gently. "I can't go back in time, but I can make sure that I fix things as best as I can while I also try to bring the fire back into my heart."_

_You feel your eyes gently flutter closed as Quinn leans down so that their lips were barely an inch apart._

"_I lov-"_

"_Rachel?"_

_Your eyes snap open at the new voice in the room. You turn away from Quinn to see a flabbergasted Finn standing behind her._

"_You're kind of interrupting here." Quinn says, annoyance lacing her tone as she glares at the tall boy._

"_I-I came back because the angry girl wanted to know what was taking you so long..." Finn face contorts to one of pain as he looks between you and Quinn. "I really can't believe what I just heard to be honest."_

"_Finn..." You trail off confused. You don't know what he wants you to say._

"_Rachel, I don't understand what just happened here..." Finn's voice echoed off the stone walls as he wiped the blood from his bleeding lip. He gestured around the room as if you didn't know what 'here' was. "I'm your friend, and you mean the world to me. It's why I came to save you. Puck told me everything about your school and what happened. I wish I was there to help." Finn smiles sadly and runs a hand through his hair. "He told me all about this Quinn chick, and how you wanted to find her even though she basically betrayed all of you-"_

"_Can you seriously leave?" Quinn growls. "I was telling her something important before you barged in."_

"_Oh, you mean the whole deceleration of love?" He snorts and rolls his eyes as he turns back to you. "Rachel. You can't seriously believe this. You're going to believe her, after all that- that _she's_done?" He asked incredulously._

"_Rachel are you sure about this?" He continued, advancing on the two of them slowly to get closer. "I care about you, a lot, that's why I'm trying to talk you out of this..."_

"_Finn, I know this is hard for you to understand..." You find yourself grabbing his hands and squeezing them reassuringly. "But I'm still not sure about all of this. It's very confusing." You finish, looking to Quinn who was looking at you pleadingly._

_Understatement of the century._

"_Please... Trust me on this, Rach." Quinn's beaten down expression makes your heart bleed emotionally. Even if you don't care about her like that, she's still one of your best friends. "I love-" She starts to say again, only to be interrupted by Finn... again._

"_Rachel! After all she's done to you? After how bad she hurt you?" He asks angrily. "I'm always the one to pick you up when you're down, and I can't stand to see you broken again! I just don't understand why you can trust her more than me?" Finn's voice cracks as he looked into your eyes. You have to make him understand._

"_Why don't you stay out of this, Frankenteen! This is her choice not yours!" Quinn turns to you and interlocks our fingers. "Rachel I know that things haven't been perfect lately, and that's a huge understatement, but I promise if you trust me on this, I'll only get better."_

"_Bullshit! Rachel, you can't really believe this crap right now!"_

"_Language Finn!" You scold._

"_Rachel, this was her plan all along. To steal you away from me!"_

_You're starting to feel a strong sense of deja vu at this point._

"_Finn... I was never yours to begin with..." You say slowly._

"_Rachel what makes that-that **thing**, more trustworthy than your best friend?"_

"_Because I-" You stop and look to Quinn who is still holding onto your hand as if it were her life long. "Because I need her right now." I finish lamely._

"_You know what? Fine." He says quietly. "I'm still going with you guys on your quest or whatever, don't doubt that."_

"_Oh, Quinn? If you hurt her..."_

"_I'll kill you."_

"_I'm shaking in my boots."_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Quinn has tried to engage you in conversation countless times while you weren't driving, but every time she tried you were just too tired or Finn made it his personal mission to join the conversation.

You sigh deeply as you watch Santana thrash in her sleep again.

You look to the frozen girl who was secured to the floor of the van sloppily with Quinn laying next to it, her mere presence making the temperature suitable for an ice statue.

You crawl over to the sleeping blonde and lie down next to her on the floor, wrapping your arms around her waist and pulling her body into your front. You shiver violently at the drop of your temperature, but snuggle deeper into Quinn, resting your nose in her hair. You feel the blonde sigh quietly and turn over to encircle your waist and pull you flush against her.

"I love you." She whispers against you shoulder. It doesn't take Quinn long to fall back into her dreamless sleep.

You don't know how you feel about Quinn. Love relies on trust, and that's something you don't have with Quinn at the moment.

But you certainly feel something.

"Good night, Quinn."

And you're not going to rule love out.

**A/N: I'm ba-aack. And exams are over. Can I hear an 'Hallelujah'? Anyways reviews are appreciated a lot. The more reviews I get the more inspired I am :)**

**Sorry for all errors :S**

**Love ya XD**


	2. Did you miss me? Didn't think so

" Mommy?" A small blonde hand tugged against a long pink sleeve, leaving chocolate smudges in it's wake. The woman looks down at the owner of the hand and smiles sadly in response. Sharp hazel eyes peered up at the woman curiously before looking ahead at the winding road. "Where are we going? I'm _huuungry_." The little girl whines, drawing out the word for emphasis. The little girl sticks out her bottom lip and bites it sheepishly as she wipes the chocolate covering her face.

The blonde woman only glances at the little girl before quickly training her eyes back on the road. She grasps the steering wheel tightly so that her knuckles were turning a sickening white. She drives in silence for a while, her hands straining, before taking a look at the concerned looking little girl and releasing her grip.

"But sweety, you've already had three chocolate popsicles. If you eat anymore I am sure you're tummy will burst." The woman says teasingly, poking the tiny girl's stomach with her free hand while she keeps the other one securely on the steering wheel. The blonde child frowns at the response and crosses her arms stubbornly over her chest. "Why can't we just go home? I'm tired and we've been driving for a thousand billion years." The girl huffs exaggeratedly as she stomps her foot angrily.

A flash of terror passes the woman's face, but it vanished just as quickly. The lady forces a smile onto her face before easing her foot on the break and pulling over to the side of the road. She lets out a long breath as her head hit the driver's seat defeatedly.

"Hun, Daddy is busy at home so I'm going to take you on a short trip, okay?" She asks with a forced smile.

"But it's dark outside!" The little girl protests.

The mother unclips her seat belt and turned to face the upset child. Her shaking hands grab the smaller a pair of smaller ones. Bright hazel eyes looks up at tear filled hazel eyes causing the tiny girl's annoyed pout to turn into a thoughtful frown.

"Honey, I need you to promise that whatever happens when we get where we're going, you will not leave my sight, okay?" The woman says urgently along with a smile that was supposedly meant to be reassuring. "We're going to stay at the hotel and we won't leave until I say it's safe. Quinn? Are you listening to what I'm saying? What did I just say?"

Quinn nods quietly as she looks at her hands, her eyes starting to droop from exhaustion.

"We're going to the hotel. And then- And then we don't leave it till you say so." She mumbles tiredly. The mother smiles encouragingly as she starts to pull onto the road, her face less tense and more relieved now.

"Enjoying the show?"

Rachel's head snaps to attention, her eyes darting around the expensive looking car in shock. She swallows thickly as she spots "herself", her half-state, lounging leisurely against the opposite window.

"Forgot about me, didn't you?" Melpomene drawls, tracing invisible lines against the frosted car window. "I'm going to try and not be insulted by that. I like to think I play a roll of somewhat importance in your life. 'Cause, you know, your life is my life. Dreadful isn't it."

Rachel mouth gaps for a few seconds before she snaps it shut and clenches her jaw, a hard look in her eyes.

"I'm dreaming. You're making me dream again." She says stubbornly, refusing to look at Melpomene. The two blondes in the front of the car seemed to be frozen in time. Of course she's dreaming. This cant be Quinn's memory, she had told her that her mother was dead.

"That doesn't mean she was alive at some point." Melpomene points out obviously. "But back to why I'm here."

"Send me back." Rachel demands forcefully. "Get me out of here now."

"Why do you always get everything?" Melpomene asks bitterly, ignoring Rachel's demand and shocking her in the process. She had heard Melpomene sound cocky, indifferent, sarcastic, but this was the first time she has ever heard her sound anything close to malicious. "You get the happy life, the fathers, the cliché high school experience," Melpomene starts to tick off her fingers. "You got the friends when I had to go my entire life without human interaction. You have talent and I can't even talk outside of this little fantasy. You got the girl," Melpomene shouted, gesturing to Quinn. "the girl that thought it was perfectly justifiable to shish kebab the one chance that I had at a regular life!"

"Quinn has nothing to do with why you're not hap-"

"How can you be so stupid?" Melpomene sneers angrily. "She has everything to do with this. She is at the center of everything, and she kills any chance that anyone could have at happiness."

"She was protecting me." Rachel defends. "Lucy, you're supposed hero that was going to get you out of me, was probably going to kill me once you were out. She was hurting people, me, my friends. She got what she deserved."

"You're right." Melpomene nods to herself. "It isn't Quinn who's at the centre of everything." The girl pauses and looks at Rachel with a tight lipped smile. "It's you."

"And I guess I was thinking about this all wrong." Melpomene continues. "This may have been the start, but not only for little Quinn. Yes... I understand now. It all fits."

"What are you talking about?" Rachel says, grabbing the hem of Melpomene white dress. "Tell me now."

Melpomene smirks and her body visibly relaxes as she moves to recline against the window once again.

"You'll find out later, don't get your panties all in a twist." Melpomene chuckles as she slowly pries Rachel's hand off of her. "All you need to know right now is that everything that happened to you and your friends is leading up to something big. If you want to find out more you've got to remember that all problems are connected and can be solved by one solution that is dancing in front of your nose."

"What problems? What solution? What's going to happen?" Rachel snaps. "What? Why are you talking in riddles? What are you getting out of withholding this information from me?"

Melpomene smiles mischievously at Rachel. The singer swallows thickly as she spots the flash of evil passing through her half-state's eyes.

"I just want to have an important role. All I got to do was think for years and years, and I guess that it payed off." Melpomene whispers. "I shouldn't even be telling you this. You all failing would benefit me more. But this... Ah, this is the role of a life time. How can I pass that up?"

"Please, I just want to know what's going on." Rachel pleads, making herself cringe at how desperate she sounds.

"Pay attention, darling. You need to think like me if you want to figure this out." Melpomene teases. "And really, how hard can it be? I _am _you."

"Here's your first clue. Break a leg." Melpomene says, lifting her arm in the air.

Rachel hears a snap and Melpomene disappears. The car hurdles forward, making Rachel brace herself against the back seat.

Quinn's mother smiles gently at the tired younger Quinn and pats her hair soothingly.

"Mommy, are we almost there yet." Quinn whines tiredly again.

"Almost." The mother says taking her eyes off the road.

In that split second time seemed to slow for Rachel. The trees that were rapidly passing the window seemed to slow as she spots her. Appearing suddenly in the middle of the road was a woman with dark hair. She turns to face the oncoming car. The older Fabray seems to see her too. She swerves the car dangerously off the road to avoid impact, but it was useless Rachel thinks as the woman shoots into the air like a bird as soon as the car was close.

Rachel hears a shrill scream as the car swerves once again. Right into a-

"Turn! Tree! Tree!" Quinn yells, but it's no use.

Rachel crashes into the back seat when the car smacks into the tree with a sickening crunch. Quinn curls herself into a ball as the air bag deploys. Her tiny blonde head knocks sharply against the window causing her to fall limply to the side.

Mrs. Fabray flew over the dash board, her seat belt useless seeing as it wasn't secured, and crashed through the window, landing somewhere in the brush.

Rachel clutches her heart as she tried to calm her laboured breathing. She examined the car as terror washed over her body and settled in her lower stomach.

_It's not real. This isn't happening. Do not throw up. Do not-_

Rachel's thoughts were interrupted by the passenger door swinging open and two slender arms wrapping around Quinn's body as they fumble with the seat belt.

Rachel blinks rapidly as she suddenly appears outside the wrecked vehicle. She takes in a sharp breath as she recognizes the disappearing woman that caused the crash. Rachel's fist clench in anger at the sight of the woman cradling the tiny blonde against her and laying her gently on top of the car.

"How dare you!" Rachel shrieks even though she knows that the dark haired woman can't hear her. "Out of all the disgusting things I've witnessed-"

Rachel choked on her words as the woman turns completely around, giving Rachel a perfect view of her face.

It was young, but filled with experience. Her nose was a bit large, but appeared to have already been altered by surgery. But what startled Rachel was the eyes.

They were sad and tortured, and appeared to be holding a thousand stories, and none to happy.

The woman takes a odd looking device out of her pocket and lacing it around her ear. She pushes a button at the top of it and taps her foot impatiently.

The woman suddenly stands at attention.

"Yes... Yes it's done, it's over... I'm sorry, but there wasn't exactly a quick way to do it..." She sighs and rubs her temples. "I understand... Yes, she's still alive and the mark is now deceased... Just tell me that our agreement is going to be met." She snapped.

"I want my baby girl to be safe, do you hear me Sylvester. I did what you asked. I don't care if I never get to see her again, but for the life of me, I will not let her grow up like this." She trembles. A lone tear trickles from her eye. "I know that you never go back on a deal. I trust you won't with this one."

The woman's eyes fill with hope as she lets out a hopeful sigh.

"Thank you, Miss Sylvester. You don't know how much this means to me."

"But if I hear that you touch a hair on my Rachel's head," The flying woman pauses dramatically. "I will kill you."

Rachel's heart stops in her chest. She can feel her legs give out, but she never hits the ground. It was like she was falling, falling into nothingness. A flash of bright light starts Rachel's heart again.

Rachel could hear a faint click in the back of her mind like a puzzle piece connecting with another. She was told by her fathers that she was a blessing from above. They couldn't have possibly meant that literally, could they? And Rachel was a perfectly common name, right? It wasn't possible that this woman was her- her mother. The notion was completely ridiculous. Really when it comes down to it they only look a little similar, okay, very similar, they could practically be twins.

A flash of gold catches the moon's rays as it falls from the flying woman's hand and hits the floor with a dull thud, the dry leaves crunch under the gold's weight. Rachel holds her breath as she watches the woman scoop Quinn into her arms and hoist her over her shoulder fireman style. The younger girl watches in awe and fear as the woman shoots into the sky as quick as lightning, disappearing into the night sky.

Rachel stands alone in the forest along with the abnormally quiet wild life. The small girl cautiously steps forward to where the woman once stood. She sinks to her knees and scoops the gold into her hand. She rolls it gently into her hand and brushes the dry, crunchy leaves away from the object. Her heart stops once again at the solid gold star, white embroidery swirling around it with elaborate patterns.

Rachel bites her fist to stop the strangled cry from escaping her mouth.

Oh, Barbra.

0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0

"Rachel."

The girl feels a gentle shake against her shoulder. Rachel cracks her eyes open slowly to see concerned hazel eyes watching her intently.

As soon as Rachel's eyes lock with Quinn's, she knows that she had to keep what she had just seen a secret. Quinn has enough on her plate as it is, and she didn't want to be the one that added to the pile. She just has a feeling that what she had just seen was meant for her eyes only.

Quinn is caring and compassionate, but she doesn't let many people see it. She may have used to want people to think she had a heart of ice, but Rachel never bought it. And though she has made mistakes, she's trying to make up for them.

The van hits another bump causing Rachel to shoot up into the air and nearly roll on top of Quinn.

"As much as I like your eagerness, I think we should wait till a time where we're not sharing a van with a bunch of sullen teens." Quinn jokes, her voice laced with huskiness that sent a violent shiver down Rachel's spine.

"And as much as I enjoy talking to you, why'd you wake me up? It's not my turn to drive until noon." Rachel mutters sleepily. Quinn brushes a stray hair away from the brunettes face and tucks it gently behind her ear. "You were shaking wildly in your sleep. I-I thought that you might want to sleep over somewhere else or you might wake up with a frost bite." Quinn explains looking somewhat ashamed as if she should have been able to control her powers by now.

Rachel snuggles tightly into Quinn's side and rests her head against the blonde's chest, long blonde hair tickling the back of her neck.

"Why would I do that?" Rachel asks teasingly. She nudges the crook of Quinn's neck with her nose before permanently settling there. "You're like the cool side of the pillow."

Quinn chuckles throatily and encircles her arms around Rachel.

"You are," Rachel can feel Quinn shift slightly above her as inhales sharply. "You're _really _warm."

"I'm sorry do you want me to-" Rachel makes a move to get up, but Quinn pulls her back down into her previous position.

"I meant warm in a good way." Quinn says. "You're probably the second best cuddler in the world."

Rachel frowns slightly at the admission.

"Who was the best?" Rachel asks, trying to keep the jealousy out of her voice. Quinn however seemed to notice anyway.

"You're too cute. But number one would have to be Brit-" Quinn's mouth snaps shut as her eyes widen in realization. She glances at the iced girl on the floor and shakes her head sadly. "She's really gone, isn't she?"

Instead of answering Rachel squeezes the blonde into a hug. Quinn buries her face into Rachel's hair as she lets out a stream of breathy sobs. The shorter girl realizes that Quinn has probably been repressing this emotion for a long time.

Without saying a word, Rachel holds Quinn as she silently cries herself to sleep.

When the blonde's breathing becomes even Rachel brushes her lips lightly against Quinn's cheek.

"I'm so sorry." Rachel whispers hoarsely as a dreamless sleep overtakes her.

**A/N: Hellooo. I love how many of you guys reviewed. It was pure awesomeness. Anywhores, I want to feel more love :D It's like, a double rainbow. A mutant double rainbow.**

**Anywho, you know what to do XD ...or do you?**


	3. Run for your life, Hide for your life

**All errors are mine.**

**Sadly.**

Santana felt dead on her feet as the clock hanging above the counter ticked to the time of her foot steps. The gangly looking teenager who was manning the cash register was slumped in his chair with his hat draped over his eyes, but he wasn't fooling her. She wanted to stuff these cheaply priced, rotten apples down his throat every time he leered at her ass.

She shoved a few bags of chips into her jacket pockets as she ducked into another aisle, hoping the pimple infested teen didn't notice. Then again, he seemed preoccupied with all that nothing he was doing.

Santana snorted to herself as she made her way to the exit. The bell jingled merrily as she strode out of the store, ignoring the muttered 'goodbye' from the teen at the counter.

"Took you long enough." Sunshine huffed as she fell hurried after the Latina. "Rachel was thinking of coming in after you."

"And what did you say?" Santana asked nonchalantly. She teared the bag open with her teeth and spat the offending plastic out of her mouth.

"Didn't have to say anything. Finn and her decided to get new clothes for Lindsey since she only has one outfit." Sunshine replied shortly. "Puck is still working on the engine, Lindsey and Quinn are in the truck with-"

"I get it." Santana interrupted before shoving a handful of chips into her mouth and forcing the bag into an unprepared Sunshine's chest. "As long as you keep this from Rachel, I don't need much of an explanation."

Sunshine nodded in understanding. She had spent enough time with Rachel. She knew that the other girl felt guilt over the most ridiculous things. Both girls didn't want to know what Rachel would do if she found out about Santana's sneaky endeavours in local gas stations

The group had been driving for two days straight when the van just had about enough and decided to break down. They didn't want to risk hiring a mechanic in case they saw Brittany, so they decided to let Puck handle the situation.

"How far are we?" Santana said without casting a glance in Sunshine's direction.

Sunshine rubbed her brow and mumbled quietly under her breath. Santana looked at her with a dangerous look causing Sunshine to blanch.

"We don't know how long the engine will take." When Santana's breathing becomes heavier, Sunshine follows hurriedly with, "It was in bad shape last I looked, but Puck has picked up a lot from Artie. I'm sure he'll fix it soon."

Sunshine could visibly see Santana try to calm herself. The Latina pinched the bridge of her nose as she tried to even out her breathing.

"Okay..." Santana said, drawing the last syllable out. "After the engine is done, how long will it take to get there?"

"One week of constant driving, I'm guessing." Santana's eyes narrowed at the shorter girl, causing her to look down and avoid the Latina's cold gaze. "That's what Rachel said anyway."

"Fucking fantastic." Santana huffed as she kicked a stone frustratedly. Sunshine watched in awe as the stone soared over the parking lot and bounded across the highway and out of sight. "I need a smoke."

The two stood in awkward silence for a few seconds before Sunshine spoke up.

"Wanna share a pack?" She said as she slipped a pack out of her jean pocket.

"Let's head out back."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Why are you still here?"

"What kind of a question is that?" Sunshine fired back.

Santana shrugged nonchalantly as she lit her cigarette.

"You seem obviously cool with the whole mutant thing, but everything that's happening has nothing to do with you. I just don't get why you don't go back home." She said.

"I don't have anything to go back to." Sunshine answered quietly. "Where's your home?"

Santana inhaled a lungful of smoke before exhaling slowly.

"A small island off the cost of Mexico..." She trailed off with a hint of a smile on her face. "As soon as I had the chance, I hopped on the first boat to America. But it was beautiful, none the less. I always thought about going back. After the internet got invented I checked on the place yearly. Turns out is some kind of tropical resort. I thought about bringing her there when everything was set in stone."

Sunshine didn't have to ask who 'her' was.

"If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?" Sunshine asked, desperate to change the subject.

"I was born in 1389." Santana laughed quietly. "I don't know how old I'm supposed to look. Some say I look sixteen where others say I look twenty four."

"That's," Sunshine grasped for a word but settled with, "Weird..."

"No. What's weird is a pint sized gangster running around with a group of dangerous mutants." Santana corrected, waving her cigarette in the air in front of Sunshine's face. "For real this time. Why the hell are you still here?"

"I think Rachel's getting to far ahead of herself." The look in Santana's eyes demanded that she elaborated. "She's always had this constant need to be in the middle of everything. And now she's playing the role of a lifetime, and I honestly don't think she can handle this alone."

"The hobbit has the rest of the gang to watch her back. And they're all more capable than you." Santana snorted. "You're of little used to her with the Scoobies around."

Sunshine sighed to herself before getting up off the ground and brushing the dirt off her jeans.

"Where are you going?"

Sunshine laughed incredulously as she turned to look at Santana.

"I get it, you know? You're a wreck." The tiny girl spat out. "But if you ever want to relieve that unbearable pain in your chest, you're going to have to learn that you're not the only person on earth. What happened was horrible. I never met her, but Rachel tells me she's a saint. And with her gone, you have nothing left to live for. But I am sick of you taking your pain out on the people who are trying to help you! Your girlfriend would be disgusted with you right now!"

Sunshine could see that she went a bit to far. Something inside Santana's eyes snapped.

Sunshine's breath faltered as she felt a burning hand close around her neck, and her tiny body being pressed roughly against a wall. She tried to make a noise as she watched Santana's pupils dilate and turn a glowing yellow colour. She could distantly feel a wet liquid trickle down her neck. She feared that if she looked down she would see blood splattered across her neck.

"_Cómo te atreves_? You know nothing of me you little, fool."

"S-S-Santana?" Sunshine choked out as she squirmed away from enlarging fangs extending dangerously from the Latina's mouth.

"Santana is gone for the moment. Please leave a message after the violent scream." The Latina said with a cool smile.

Sunshine let out a gut wrenching scream as she felt sharp stinging pain run through her shoulders.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite get that. Can you repeat it?"

She pulled her claws out of Sunshine's shoulders and dug them into Sunshine's upper stomach, earning another pained scream.

"_Dios mío, _I think I can feel your ribs." She said wondrously. She stretched her hand testingly inside the girl. "Yup, there it is."

"What's going on out-Holy Fuck!"

The boy from inside the shop stared horrified before scrambling backwards and running back inside the gas station.

"Looks like we're going to have to cut this short." The Latina huffed, pulling her bloody claws out of the tiny girls crumpled body. "Let this be a lesson for you, little one." She finished as she licked the blood off of her claws. "And thanks for the smoke."

"Santana!"

The Latina turned towards the new voice only to have a square fist come barrelling into the side of her head. The girl's head snapped backwards and an audible crack was heard as she fell back into the concrete.

Puck swept Sunshine into his arms as he cast a worried look at the growling, yellow eyed Santana who was slowly getting herself back on her feet. The Latina crack her neck stiffly and retracted her claws. The two stared each other ground before Santana chuckled to herself darkly and took off into the woods by the highway.

Puck grabbed for his cellphone quickly before typing the familiar three numbers.

"911? My friend- I found her at the back of some gas station. She's- She's stabbed badly, there's lots of blood..."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I have to say, I do not know what clothes to buy for someone who has Bipolar tendencies. What if she hates what I pick one day, and loves it the next?"

"Just don't buy her the same type of clothes that you wore at McKinley and you should be fine."

Rachel spun around to face Finn with her hands on her hips and an annoyed look on her face.

"Well I doubt that anyone could slushy Harmon- I mean Lindsey, from all the way out here." Rachel hissed, causing Finn to hold up his hands in surrender.

"Relax, I was just kidding." Finn scanned through the racks of female clothing. "Are you on your period or something?"

Rachel narrowed her eyes at Finn.

"What? I'm just saying that ever since you went to that weird freak school, you've been different. You're that much more bossy, and your new friends-"

"Okay." Rachel said loudly as she dropped what she was holding, and grabbed Finn's arm. "You have made it quite clear that you enjoy the company of some of my friends. And as for that 'freak school', that place was more of a home to me than Lima ever was. I'm not the one who changed. You are."

Finn looked at her incredulously.

"Me? You're the one who tells everyone what to do all the time. You used to tell me everything, but you lied to me and told me you were staying with your aunt for God sakes!" Finn yelled, drawing the attention of some nearby shoppers. "Whenever you had a bad dream, you would always call me. I've seen you wake up in the middle of the night all scared, but you always-"

"Ma'am, can you please tell your husband to calm down?" An elderly sales lady asked.

"Finn..." Rachel hissed warningly before adding to the lady, "Sorry, miss. And we're not married, nor will we ever be."

A pained look crossed Finn's face but was quickly replaced with a bitter one.

"Oh yeah! And let's not forget old Saint Quinn. The girl who could do no wrong."

"That's it. We're not talking about her." Rachel said with finality lacing her tone. "You need to calm down."

"I can't calm down when it's so obvious she's using you! I mean, really? How can you be so stupid?" Finn shouted.

"Ma'am, tell your friend to calm down before I call the police."

"I am not unintelligent, Finn. Quinn is my best friend-"

"No! I'm your best friend!"

"Just tell me what you problem with Quinn is!" Rachel yelled back.

"You know what my problem with her is!"

"Obviously not." Rachel huffed.

"Because I should be the one who you care about so much!"

Rachel paled as she tried to find the words to respond.

"It should be me who holds you when you're upset." Finn said brokenly. "We should both be back in Lima. You should be in the bleachers cheering me on while I go watch your weird Glee Club competition-"

"Finn, stop."

"I love you, Rach. I want us to go back to Lima." He said with a glitter of hope in his eyes. "They don't need you here anymore. We can go stay with your dads, and if anyone comes after you, I'd protect you."

"Finn, I-"

"Just think about it." He pleaded. "If you're really my best friend, you'd think about it.

"I-I'll think about it."

"_Sweet Caroline... Good Times never seemed so good."_

"What's that?" Finn asked confusedly.

"Oh, Noah's ringtone. One sec." Rachel replied, as she pressed the accept call button.

"Noah, what- Oh my Barbra, how- Fuck, we'll- we'll be right there. Witch hospital?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"The Beast in the dark stalks all it's prey,

Yet mourns for his lover during the day.

And when twilight falls it sinks to it's knees,

It feasts and it mauls whatever it pleases."

She giggled to herself as she watches the narrow stream run over her feet. Small animal carcases were littered around her along with blood splattered stones. Her golden eyes glinted madly as she seemed to conduct her velvety voice with a raccoons femur.

"L_os cazadores_all hide when the forest it roams.

Their wives and their children, they hide in their homes.

_Los ojos amarillos, _they yearn for the kill.

It's voice purrs softly over green, grassy hills.

Throw sticks and stones,

_Corre por tu vida!_

Lock the doors and the windows,

_Ocultar para su vida!_"

The Latina smiled quietly to herself as she sang the last few verses under her breath.

"When the sun rises over blood covered hills,

It yearns for it's lover to care for it still.

But when she looks at the beast, she averts her gaze in disdain,

And leaves the sad beast to her loneliness and pain.

Throw sticks and stones,

_Corre por tu vida!_

Lock the doors and the windows,

_Ocultar para su vida!_"

The Latina whimpered to herself sadly as she dug her claws into her own palms. She looked down at her hands to see blood coating her hands and her white tank top.

A soft meow drew her eyes away from her hands.

A lanky cat with bright fur and startling blue eyes rubbed itself against the bloody girl's side.

"_Domador de bestias._" The Latina smiled. "It appears that my knowledge about you has been mislead, gentle one. The mortals informed me that you were deceased, it was my mistake for trusting their misinformed words."

The cat cocked it's head curiously and meowed, causing the girl to sigh.

"My apologies. The girl angered me. I did not cause any vital damage. I will return to them soon along with you, mi amor."

The cat purred gently and jumped into her lap. She giggled as the cat started to lick her neck.

"These past few days without you have been torture for Santana, Brittany." She said to the blue eyed cat. "I say it's time you two are reacquainted."

The cat watched curiously as the bright gold vanished from the Latina's eyes to be replaced with a pained, chocolate brown.

Santana looked around at her surroundings. Bones, blood, forest, bloody cat.

"What the fu-"

**A/N: I hope y'all didn't mind the Santana-Centric chapter :P. If it wasn't obvious, I just introduced you to Santana's Half-State. Next Chapter: A bit of Santana continuation, Sunshine in the hospital, and Quinn's wondering why Rachel is no longer talking to her. * gasp ***


	4. Tell me what you want me to do

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. Reviews inspire me to update quicker... Just sayin'.**

"I don't know what happened." Puck pinched the bridge of his nose in concentration. "I was out in the parking lot trying to repair the engine, when I saw Sunshine and Santana head out back. They seemed perfectly okay then. But, like, a few minutes later I see that pimply guy run inside and lock the door. I thought that Santana must have just spooked him or something, you know how she's like now, as if she's constantly on her time of the month. Anyways, then I hear this scream so I run out back and see Sunshine up against the wall with Santana stabbing her. By the time I managed to get Santana off her, she bolted into the woods. I would have gone after her but Sunshine seemed like she was in pretty rough shape."

Quinn sighed as she sat down on the waiting bench next to a nervous Puck. Lindsey was slumped against the wall, twiddling her thumbs together nervously. Quinn put her head in her hands tiredly as they sat in silence for a few minutes. The clock on the wall along with beeps and the of scuffling nurse shoes interrupting their thoughts. The man sitting across from them coughed violently before retuning to his newspaper as if it was nothing.

"Mr. Cooper!" A nurse called out. The man looked up from his paper and headed towards the nurse after he folded the paper neatly and placed it on the plastic covered seat.

The PA blared noisily above Quinn as a group of doctors swarmed around a cart as they pushed it hurriedly down the hall.

"These are the sounds of the hospital, the hospital..." Lindsey sang gently, before Quinn shot her an angry look, quickly shutting the eccentric girl up.

"What did you tell the medics and the police?" Lindsey asked gently, hoping not to anger Quinn anymore.

"I told them that some guy stabbed her, jumped in his car, and sped away." Puck replied, not looking at anyone in particular. "I told the cops to look for a creepy middle aged man in a blue pick-up."

Quinn nodded. No one wanted to think of what would happen if Santana was confronted with the police.

At that moment Rachel and Finn bolted through the front entrance, causing Quinn to immediately get to her feet. Rachel's hair was like a billowing tornado behind her and a stormy look filled her eyes as Finn stumbled clumsily behind her.

"What the hell is going on?" Rachel hissed, grabbing the collar of Puck's shirt and hoisting him to his feet. The large boy coward at the uncharacteristic malice in Rachel's tone."You were supposed to watch Santana. She is an unstable wreck and you let her go off with Sunshine _alone?_"

Rachel punctuated the last word by poking Puck square in the chest, forcing him back in his seat.

"I know it's my fault." Puck groaned, averting his eyes from Rachel. "I shouldn't have left them alone."

"The doctors say she's in critical condition, but she still has a chance to make it." Lindsey added, cowering a way when Rachel turned to her as if she just noticed the brunette.

"And where were you?" Rachel asked, not really knowing why she was blaming the other girl.

"I-In the truck with Quinn." Lindsey stammered. "B-But I'm as much to b-blame as you are." She ended on a defending note.

Rachel face turns solemn and she started to pace the waiting room floor as Finn moves to sit next to Puck.

"You okay, man?" Finn asked quietly, placing his hand comfortingly on Puck's shoulder. When he received a brief shake of the head as an answer Finn muttered, "I didn't know her long, but she was a pretty cool chick. And tough too. She's a fighter, and she'll pull through."

"Wait?" Rachel paused and turned to Quinn slowly on her heel. "Where's Brittany? Aren't you supposed to be with her!"

"Calm down, Rachel. Lindsey disguised herself as an employee and broke into a meat truck,we're keeping her in there for the time being." Quinn looked at Rachel concernedly as the shorter girl paced the room worriedly. "Sweetie, you need to relax. You're going to give yourself a heart attack."

Rachel stopped on the spot and rounded on Quinn with an unknown glint in her eye, making the blonde take an involuntary step back.

"Relax! Don't you dare tell me to relax, Fabray." Rachel hissed angrily. "I dragged my friend into this, and look what happened. If she just stayed in Lima, none of this would've happened. And now we're stuck here waiting for news which will most likely be bad."

Quinn inhaled sharply as Rachel got in her face and shoved the blonde back angrily.

"And just because you have this cold detachment all the time doesn't mean that you can walk around as if everything is perfectly fine."

Quinn grabbed Rachel's shoulders gently and forced the hysterical girl to look her in the eye.

The blonde tucked a wild hair out of the shorter girl's face. "I know how you feel, Rach. Those horrible moments as you wait to hear any news is terrifying."

Quinn looked at the tiny group who was looking at them blankly. The blonde shook her head and led Rachel to an empty corner of the room. Quinn forced a fidgety Rachel into the plastic chair, and knelt in front of her, taking shaking hands in her own. "I remember when I was little, my mom got into this horrible car crash. My father said it was a hit and run, and that they managed to get me out with only a minor concussion. When my mom was in the hospital I wasn't able to see her. He said that he was in too bad a shape for me to see her. But... But it was still horrible waiting and-"

Something inside Rachel seemed to snap and the brunette jumped to her feet.

"I don't want to hear anymore." Rachel said as she made a move to walk towards Finn who hadn't taken his eyes off the two since the conversation started.

"Rachel." Quinn protested quietly, grabbing Rachel's wrist. "I'm sorry, I am. I-I love you, and I just need you to tell me what you need me to do, Rachel. I can't stand the feeling of sitting here doing nothing while you're upset."

"I want to help you feel better." She finished weakly.

"Quinn... I just need you to leave me alone." Rachel replied quietly. "I'm sorry."

The blonde released her grip on Rachel, her hand falling limply to her side.

"Fine." Quinn answered brokenly, Rachel's words echoing loudly in her head. "I'll leave you alone."

"I'm sorry, Quinn." Rachel said before walking over to Finn and taking the empty seat next to the lumbering boy. Finn gave the shorter girl a small smile and slung his arm around her shoulder comfortingly.

Quinn's hands clenched angrily at her side as the brunette rested her head on his shoulder.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Santana sat at the side of the road, her head in her hands as the gravel crunched loudly under her. Cars and trucks whipped past her at great speeds, seeming to not notice the crumpled girl at the side of the road.

The Latina would give anything for a shower right now. She reeked of blood and dead little animals. Even to herself it was nauseating.

The last thing she could really remembered was Sunshine lecturing her annoyingly. Anything after that was just a fog of uncertainty.

Now she was stuck in the middle of nowhere with no phone, no cash, and no clue of what happened in the past few hours.

All she could really think of was the unfamiliar tune that she hummed under her breath.

A loud meow made Santana look up to see a cat with golden fur and dark blue eyes staring at her curiously, setting her on edge.

"Come on, get lost." Santana said tiredly as she made shooing gestures with her hands.

The cat simply stared and sat in front of the blood-soaked Latina.

"Come on, you stupid cat! Shoo!" She snapped, lashing out with her legs and narrowly missing the cat.

Santana grabbed a handful of gravel and flung it at the strange cat, causing it to hiss loudly and run across the highway.

"'Bout time." She huffed.

Santana knew that she had to find the others, and quick. She needed to get back to Brittany if it was the last thing she did. But first thing's first...

She needed to ditch her old clothes, and she needed wheels.

_No one's going to pull over for a girl covered in blood... A girl in just her underwear however is a different story._

The Latina smirked evilly.

Santana bolted into the woods and started to discard of her clothing. She blanched at the stench of blood as she pulled her white tank top over her shoulder. At that moment a cold gale of wind whistled through the forest, causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stand up. She shivered wildly and started to second-guess her plan. It was getting late and it was freezing, so maybe, just maybe, getting rid of her only source of warmth was a bad idea.

Making a split-minute decision, Santana slipped of her jeans, leaving herself in only a black pair of undershorts and a lace bra, and returned to her spot on the side of the road, sticking her thumb up.

It took a few minutes, but finally a rusty blue pick-up truck pulled over just ahead of her.

Santana jogged up to the truck and rapped on the drivers window quickly before shivering violently. She really needed clothes.

The driver's window rolled down, revealing a large man with short black hair and squinted eyes.

"Want to explain to me what yer doin' in the middle of nowhere with no clothes? You didn't come from one of those raves did you?" He asked as he examined the freezing clothes. "Forget it. With you kids today, I don't wanna know."

"The names Ken. You need a ride?"

Without answering, the Latina grabbed the back of Ken's neck and slammed his face into the dashboard so hard that the overweight man slumped in his chair.

Santana sneered and rubbed the man's neck sweat off on his shirt. She reached into the and unlocked the door manually. She pulled the man out of the truck and jumped into the driver's side.

"Sorry, bud. But I really need to find the nearest convenience store."

Santana slammed her foot on the gas, causing gravel to splay everywhere, and sped of down the highway.

0o0o0o0o0o00o0

Santana scratched her neck and sneered. She managed to lift some clothes off the nearest Wal-Mart, but she was starting to regret her choice. Who would of ever though that a plain white shirt and jeans would be uncomfortable.

"MEOW!"

Santana let out a tiny scream and slammed her foot on the brakes, the seat belt stopping her from flying through the windshield.

"_Ay dios mio!" _Santana breathed out with her hand held to her chest.

"Meow."

Santana looked over at the passengers seat to see the same golden cat licking it's paw as if it didn't almost give her a panic attack.

"What the fuck?" The Latina whispered confusedly.

Before anything else could be said, blaring sirens appeared behind Santana, causing the girl to look in her rear-view mirror and curse silently. She looked back to the passengers seat, but the cat was no longer there.

She looked around the car, but it seemed as if the cat had disappeared.

_How did that cat get in here anyways?_

A loud rap on her window snapped the Latina out of her thought. She rolled her eyes at the sight of the crank, but manually rolled down the window and charmingly smiled at the gruff looking police officer.

"Is there a problem here officer?" Santana asked, trying her best to make her voice come across as calm.

"There have been a report of an attempt of murder in the area. Witness says that a man in a blue pick-up truck was scene doing the act." The cop paused and examined the truck. "Obviously you look nothing like the man that the witness described, but to be safe I'm afraid I'm going to have to take you in."

"Wh-What? But I didn't do anything." Santana scoffed incredulously.

"I'm sorry miss, but your truck makes you a suspect to a serious crime. We need to cover all possibilities. Please get out of the car."

Santana ran all possible scenarios through her mind. None of them ended well.

She slowly got out of the car and faced the officer.

"You look really familiar." The cop enquired as he bent her over the hood as gently as he could and cuffed her. "Have I seen you around before?"

_Oh yeah,just every time you looked on TV in the past few weeks. Along with my evil accomplice Brit-_

"Guess I'm just one of those faces." Santana shrugged as the cop ducked her head into the police car.

"Your truck will have to be taken in as temporary evidence."

Santana sighed and lent against the side of the car.

_Great, what the hell am I supposed to do now?_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"She's in a stable state, but it may take a while before we see anymore results. The bleeding has stopped for the time being, but we're afraid that we still need to check for some internal bleeding."

Rachel let out a relieved sigh and nodded before heading back to her seat.

"Thanks, doc." Finn said, clapping the doctor over the shoulder. "Come find us if there's more news."

Finn sat down next to Rachel who was wearing a worried expression.

"What's the matter, Rach? That's good news... I think. It was good new, right?"

Rachel laughed quietly and rubbed under her eyes.

"It's great news. It's just... Sunshine needs to be taken back to Lima." Rachel paused and placed her hand on top of Finn's. "And I was thinking that we should both take her, and that we stay in Lima."

Rachel smiled as Finn's eyes lit up.

"Really? You mean it?" He smiled.

"Yes." Rachel nodded as she bit her lip. "I'm so tired of running and chasing, and getting into trouble. I miss my dads, and I _really_ miss being normal."

"That's perfectly normal missing that stuff." Finn nodded. "I know that it must suck, and it's fine if you can't handle all this pressure."

"Sunshine's death got me thinking." Rachel continued as if Finn hadn't even spoken. "I am way out of my league here. I should be practising for Broadway while coaching Glee Club, not chasing these stupid visions around. I'm just a girl. For once I do not want to be in the middle of everything."

"So... we're going back?"

"Yes, Finn. Once Sunshine's back on her feet we'll head back to Lima."


End file.
